


[Podfic] A New Dress, A Square Melon, and Wine

by rhythmia



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29731104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmia/pseuds/rhythmia
Summary: Podfic of stickers_on_a_laptop's storyA New Dress, A Square Melon, and WineFujisaki has a new job.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology XI





	[Podfic] A New Dress, A Square Melon, and Wine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A New Dress, A Square Melon, and Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457070) by [stickers_on_a_laptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop). 



> This is part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, also found [here](https://awesomeladiespodfic.dreamwidth.org/1272.html), please check the other fabulous works out!

**Original text:** [A New Dress, A Square Melon, and Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457070) written by [stickers_on_a_laptop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop)

**Length:** 1:38, 1.1 MB

**Download:** click through to [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/bcfmlhhecnu0fr6/%255BCherry_Magic%255D_A_New_Dress%252C_A_Square_Melon%252C_and_Wine_%2528AO3%2529.mp3/file) for mp3 or right-click and "save link as" at [archive.org](https://archive.org/download/cherry-magic-a-new-dress-a-square-melon-and-wine-ao-3/%5BCherry%20Magic%5D%20A%20New%20Dress%2C%20A%20Square%20Melon%2C%20and%20Wine%20%28AO3%29.mp3) for mp3, or see player below to stream 

Thank you to stickers_on_a_laptop for permission to record this. Kudos and comments would be pretty rad of you! 😄

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at/with/alongside me on social media about things fannish and otherwise (linked on my profile) :D :D :D
> 
> Also, if you're a creator of any kind, have you considered putting a transformative works statement with contact info (and maybe how to say your username?) on your AO3 profile? :Db


End file.
